Mafia Wars
by Zakemur
Summary: Shun met Alice when he was 10. But she disappeared.After 3 years Alice came to Shun runinng away from the Russian Mafia. Shun decides to call the Yakuza. A war between two criminal groups begins... Rated T for violence.


_Shun when he was 10 years old…_

Shun came back from school. He turned on his computer. An e-mail came from his pen pal from Moscow, Alice. Shun read it:

"Hello, Shun how are you? I decided to visit you. Of course if you don't want me to visit just tell me."

Shun wrote an answer:

"Of course not, you can visit me any time you want. Just tell me when you shall come, I'll right your name on a cardboard, Alice Gehabich. You'll find me."

After ten minutes Alice wrote:

"I already have a ticket. I'll arrive to Osaka tomorrow at 12 pm, on a Boeing from Japanese Airlines."  
Shun wrote back:

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

Shun's POV.

I never saw Alice before. We talked and chatted but we never seen each other pictures before. So I must write her name on cardboard. Ok… I should get down to work.

The day passed and now I must go to the airport to meet Alice. The cardboard writing was perfect. Now all is left is to sit in to my Rover and ride it to the airport.

I have arrived to the airport at last. I parked the cat, took the cardboard and ran towards the place from where came the passengers from Moscow, Russia.

Normal POV

Shun was waiting for Alice for ten minutes now. Suddenly he saw a girl with orange hair, yellow dress and a beauty of a million angels. Shun thought: "Who is the chick?" Suddenly the girl walked towards Shun. Shun asked himself: "What is going on here?"

"Hi, you must be Shun." The girl said. "I'm happy to see you."

"Alice, hello, nice to see you too! Wow you are …" Shun answered nervously.

"I'm what?"She asked smiling.

"N…Never mind, let's go to my place."

Shun stopped a taxi and they went to Shun's house. Shun's mother gave them lemonade and went out. Alice and Shun were having fun, talking, playing video games and ect. After a week Alice returned home. Shun lost her e-mail and could find here anywhere.

_Three years later…_

Shun's POV

My life got worse…I lost my mother, I have no friends… Now I'm walking down the street in the rain. Suddenly I heard a voice that I heard a long time ago… I looked back and saw Alice! Alice, my long lost friend. She was wet and cold. She said:

"You are the only person I know in this world now."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, but she fainted.

Normal POV

Alice woke up in Shun's house. She recognized it in an instance. She wanted to stand up, but felt a pain in her left foot. She remembered that it happened when a car hit her. Shun saw that she woke up and said:

"Oh Alice, I'm so glad you're awake, you were asleep for almost two days."

"What happened back there? I only remember saying that you are the only person I know in this world…Ouch…"Alice wanted to say but the pain in her foot struck her

"Where does it hurt Alice?"

That is not important now! The thing is that a mafia is a after me! They have very dangerous assassins, agents and other people that want to kill me. They killed my grandfather, because twenty five years ago he had a conflict with the Godfather of this mafia. The Father found out where my grandfather lives sent his men to our mansion and made them kill my grandfather. They wanted to kill me to but I…Ouch…"

"That is a very sad story, but I can get you out from this situation."

"Really...Ouch…"

"Yes, I know some people from Yakuza! They want to fight strangers a long time ago. I'll tell them the situation and you'll be safe."

"Thank you Shun!"Alice said. "Ouch..."

"You are hurt Alice, I must know where does it hurt, maybe it is serious."

"No it is not, my left foot is hurt a bit, but it is just a bruise."

Suddenly they saw a big group of people searching the area.

"Hide!"Shun commanded. Alice hid herself in the closet. The people came in to the house. They asked on Russian:

"Where is she?"

Shun understood them and answered:

"I live alone, there is no one here."

"Tell us or we shall kill you." A strong man said taking his gun from his pocket.

"I live here alone, I said."

"Layer!" The man said and shot Shun.

_To be continued…_


End file.
